


beauties spin like tops

by haipollai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Secrets, Sex for Favors, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica smirks down at Sharon, running her fingers through Sharon's hair and gently pulling her forward until her head is on Jessica's stomach. "My best customer," she laughs as Sharon's hands curl around her thighs, underneath her short skirt.</p>
<p>"Your very best."</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauties spin like tops

**Author's Note:**

> this is old but i love it so wanted to finally get it up

Jessica smirks down at Sharon, running her fingers through Sharon's hair and gently pulling her forward until her head is on Jessica's stomach. "My best customer," she laughs as Sharon's hands curl around her thighs, underneath her short skirt.

"Your very best," Sharon mumbles, mouthing at her stomach through her corset. "Can I get a private session?" She leans back in her seat to look up at her, but her hands stay on Jessica's skin. Her fingers move around to hook in her garter straps, toying with the buttons. 

"My schedule is free." She steps back and holds out a hand for Sharon to take. Her hand is warm and callused against Jessica's. She even puts Jessica's arm through her arm as if she's a proper lady and Sharon a real gent. "You're always my favorite you know." She rests her head on Sharon's shoulder, listening to her laugh as they make their way to a private room. Jessica is good enough to warrant her own room and her own space. She takes care of it, makes sure it's clean.

She carefully steps out of her skirt, setting it aside on a chair while Sharon watches. Her blue eyes drink her in so Jessica makes a show of walking to the bed and stretching out. Sharon licks her lips and starts on her cravat, letting the fabric hang loose around her neck and slowly unbutttons her shirt. 

"Why do you hide behind those mens clothes?" Jessica asks, lightly scraping her nails over her inner thigh. "You're beautiful."

Sharon laughs and with the shirt hanging loose and the trousers finally off, she climbs onto bed with Jessica, kneeling between her legs. "Beauty doesn't always work in a lady's favor." She curls her hand under Jessica's knee and pushes it up until she can lean in and press a kiss there. She lets go and moves the rest of the way up Jessica's body, one hand following the curve of her stomach and hips, neatly outlined by the corset. She kisses the curve of Jessica's breast and then finally her lips.

Jessica reaches up and finds the string holding Sharon's hair back and deftly unties it so blond cascades around them. In the privacy it provides Sharon's eyes seem to dim slightly. "This isn't purely social," she murmurs, it's not question. They have been doing business and doing other things long enough that Jessica can read Sharon well.

She dips her head to touch her lips to Jessica's. "You need to get out," she mouths.

Jessica knew it was a matter of time, she had been careful with her gathering and selling of information but someone would eventually find out. She had learned young that nothing good could last forever. "Warning or help?" She whispers back.

"Help."

She kisses Jessica's neck. "Not going to abandon you." Her kisses move lower and lower, mouthing at Jessica's stomach through fabric until she's back between her legs. There's nothing in her way now. Sharon teases first with fingers. "But first?" She licks at a finger.

"Shouldn't I be the one pleasuring you?" She sighs softly as the finger presses inside her while Sharon's thumb rubs her clit.

"Later. I suspect we'll have time." Her breath is hot on Jessica's skin. Her fingers don't stop their steady movements making it hard for Jessica to come up with a convincing argument of why Sharon should stop.

"You have very good fingers."

"Why thank you."

Jessica knows how to get herself off, she knows how to fake it for her customers, but Sharon is exploring and stumbles and yet always steadily determined. She grips a handful of Sharon's hair to guide her mouth where Jessica wants her and moans in approval when her tongue darts out to touch. As Jessica grows more heated, Sharon grows more confident, adding another finger, teasing and sucking until Jessica comes. The press of the corset makes her breathing even more ragged as if she'll never catch her breath again.

Fingers touch her lips and she obediently opens, tasting herself on Sharon's skin.

"I have tickets," Sharon whispers. "One to get you to the port. The other will take you anywhere you want but I'd like if you found me." She drags her fingers from Jessica's mouth down her neck to the dip of her cleavage.

"And how will I find you?" Jessica asks, surprising herself with how serious she is. It would be smarter to disappear completely, it wouldn't be the first time she's found herself in danger.

"I drew a map. Don't worry."

"Never. Now, I believe I will get in trouble if you leave her without looking properly disheveled, so come on. My turn." She wraps her arms around Sharon's waist and pulls her close so she's straddling Jessica's thigh. "Use me," she whispers as she arches up to scrape her teeth over Sharon's neck.

-

She pulls the hood tighter around her face. She doesn't know why she followed Sharon's map. It wasn't even a map really, scrawled directions that all lead her here to what looks like just another alchemy shop. The street is empty except for her though she gets the feeling she's being watched.

It would be easy to keep walking, pretend she was only window shopping and continue on. Except she's made it this far and now she's curious. Sharon has never struck her as the type to lay such an elaborate trap. She's direct and to the point. If she wanted Jessica dead, she would shoot her in the face. It has been one of the many pleasures of doing business with her.

So she gathers up her skirts and crosses the street to the shop. A bell clangs loudly as she steps in. There's no one visible so she takes the time to look, the space is dominated by a counter that neatly cuts the room almost in half. There's slightly more room on the other side of the counter, leaving customers feeling crowded. If the place actually gets customers. The lights are dim, probably gas but kept turned low giving the shop an almost spooky air. On her side of the counter there's nothing, the floor is clean and scrubbed. On the other side are rows of shelves leading to the back wall and she thinks she can make out a door tucked away in a corner. After a minute a young man appears from around a shelf covered in odds and ends. She can hear muttered cursing from somewhere behind him

"Can I assist you?" He asks politely but obviously suspicious. There are red circles around his eyes but his goggles are nowhere in sight. No cravat either and the top few buttons of his shirt are undone. But he runs his hands down the front of his shirt as if smoothing wrinkles from a fine jacket.

"I was sent here." She holds up the ticket with the directions scribbled on the back.

The man's eyes immediately light up. "You must be the lady Sharon spoke of."

"Lady?"

But he doesn't seem to hear her, instead he opens a door built into the counter so she can come through to the other side. "I'll take you to her."

"You're awfully trusting," she comments as she follows. Whoever else is back here with him is staying well hidden.

"Don't worry ma'am. It's not trust." He leads her straight to the door she spotted earlier and up a narrow staircase. There's another set of stairs leading down into the dark but he doesn't even look at them. The second level looks like a proper apartment. A small sitting room sharing space with the dining area and more rooms in both directions. Sharon's there and looks up in surprise when the man raps on a wall.

"Jessica!" She's in a dress for once, a rich dark fabric that sways with her as she moves. She kisses Jessica's cheek, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "I didn't want to hope you'd come."

"It's always easier to start over with a little help." The young man has disappeared and it's just the two of them. "So why did you decide to bring in one prostitute?"

"You're not just a prostitute." Sharon brushes a strand of hair away from Jessica's forehead. She hadn't bothered to make herself up too much before leaving, it would have been suspicious. "I trust you, my gorgeous Jessica Drew. And I'd rather you be on my side than against. Don't worry I don't live here. I can show you where."

"That is a lot of trust, _Lady_ Carter." She fingers the buttons at Sharon's neck. She looks refined in her dress, expensive. Jessica always knew Sharon came from money and her men's suits are well tailored but something about the dress makes it obvious. "My business in information, the home of the renowned Thirteen would be valuable."

"I've done my own research, the lovely spider who worked for Duchess Sarkissian and still sought after by a number of authorities. You would be valuable too." She bites gently at Jessica's lower lip, tugging on it before letting go. "I don't want that. Come, let me show you another reason I invited you." She takes Jessica's hand and pulls her towards the table where she had been working. On it are spread out a number of maps and documents. "I'm hunting someone and maybe you can help."

Jessica smirks and sways out of Sharon's reach. "Are you sure you can afford my services?" Her eyes stay on the table, glancing over the paperwork, feeling out their patterns.

"I am hunting a young noble, Sinthea Schmidt. From some minor family on the continent," Sharon says, her eyes on Jessica, watching her.

Jessica stops at a daguerrotype showing a young woman, hair pulled back in a rigid bun, wearing an out of fashion dress.There are freckles over her cheeks and a nasty twist to her lips. Jessica picks it up to look closer. "Why?"

"The Schmidt family has gotten hold of a device that others would not like them to have." Sharon grimaces and gestures to a folder which must have details on the device. "They are eugenicists."

Jessica sets down the picture and rests her hands on the table. She leans over towards Sharon, her eyes meeting Sharon's across the table. "Well then. Let us begin."

Sharon smiles and comes around to Jessica's side, pulling out a chair. "Let's."


End file.
